You Just Want Attention
by Alter-OGE
Summary: Sunstreaker would do anything if Optimus would just frag him why was he being so mean. All he wanted was a little attention. "I don't know what the heck this is I wrote this in an hour and it's been stuck in my head forever, I would like to think it's not that bad but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. SunstreakerXOptimus


The thrusting in Sunstreaker's valve died down, and there was only a weak buzz to take its place. Sunstreaker's hips jumped at the toys easing motion, it buzzed softly at him good spot. Optimus had shoved the Primus forbidden tease toy so far in his valve it made his whole body spasm. What really set sunstreaker off was the fact Optimus wasn't watching him or anything he simply did his work and at random times he would change the setting on the primus awful toy. Optimus showed no sign of actually relieving Sunstreaker, he had lead Sunstreaker to believe Optimus was going to frag his processor out but that never happened. Sunstreaker really should have known better.

Now Sunstreaker was nothing but a whimpering and spasming mess. Optimus had teased him for over an hour and a half but never once did he let him cum. Now Optimus sat at his desk working on datapads while Sunstreaker whined wanting so bad to touch himself but know good well Optimus wouldn't be pleased. Sunstreaker walked over to Optimus his extremely erect spike twitch at the movement causing Sunstreaker to groan. He collapsed at Optimus' thigh Optimus' cock was just as hard and ready to pound Sunstreaker, and he didn't understand why he was being so cruel.

"Please, Optimus please." Sunstreaker whined.

Optimus looked at the young bot who was in pain he thought about it for a minute before patting his lap. Sunstreaker's optics widened and he waited for confirmation that he could when Optimus gave I nodded Sunstreaker slowly moved till he was hovering above Optimus ready cock.

He slowly lowered himself on Optimus and he couldn't help the embarrassing moan that left his mouth. He couldn't help it though Optimus was stretching him in the most wonderful way. He always forgot just how long and thick Optimus was until he gets fucked by him. When he was fully sitted Optimus cocked rest right on his good spot. His spark pounded in his chassis his body was tense and his own cock was leaking buckets of pre-cum.

"Start." Optimus gave him the simple command.

Sunstreaker didn't need to be told twice and bounced on the thick rod mewling and whimpering in the process. His whole body was hot with need and his ass begged for Optimus to meet his thrust. His internals felt like they were melting, he was mere seconds away from overload when there was a knock on Optimus' door. Sunstreaker wasn't worried Optimus never allow anyone in his office if he was in a session with sunstreaker or his brother. So you could just imagine Sunstreaker shock and terror when Optimus gave the gruff command.

"Come in." Sunstreaker stopped all movement and looked back at Optimus but Optimus seemed like he couldn't even see him. Sunstreaker didn't even have time to whine and complain to Optimus about what he just did, pit he didn't even have to to get off. That's how he got in the situation of sitting awkwardly on Optimus lap filled to the brim with cock in front of Prowl who didn't seem to care the slightest. Sunstreaker could feel the heat on his own face, it was okay though because the way they were seated you couldn't really tell Optimus spike was buried deep inside Sunstreaker's valve.

But Optimus isn't that nice when it came to interfacing with the twins.

"Who told you to stop?" Optimus demanded causing the golden bot to jump in shock.

"Umm….b...b..but."

"Continue what you were doing." Sunstreaker looked dead at Prowl hoping the bot would either disappear back to his own office or just keel over dead considering the fact Sunstreaker didn't particularly like Prowl you can imagine which one he hoped for the most. So lost in thought Sunstreaker didn't realize he hadn't obligated to Optimus' demand. He didn't snap out of it until Optimus large hand wrapped around sunstreaker's girth nearly painfully.

"Start now."

"I….I...c-can't...Op….ti-mus." Sunstreaker stuttered and he hated himself for it he's never felt so low in his life, the other Autobots knew just how overly proud the golden lamborghini could be to be degraded in front of Prowl of all bots Prowl. The only bots who's ever seen him in this state was his brother and Optimus of course.

"If you don't I'll leave you in this state for the rest of the day." Sunstreaker thought about it for a minute before hesitantly riding Optimus.

And so Optimus and Prowl's meeting carried on and Sunstreaker tried his best to not make a single sound but his moans just kept pouring out of his mouth. At some point Optimus had handed his datapad to Prowl Sunstreaker didn't notice until Optimus' servo started to jerk him off. Sunstreaker cried out he slapped his hand over his mouth in shock he glanced up at Prowl who just silently looked over the datapad he had been handed.

"Optimus no." Sunstreaker moaned his body shivering from Optimus' ministration, his mouth fell open and he panted. Optimus turned his face so he could steal a fierce and heated kiss.

"No." Sunstreaker moaned into the kiss, his valve was so wet it clung onto Optimus desperately.

Optimus broke the kiss, "This is what you wanted right," Optimus gave a thrust of his hips making Sunstreaker's body jump up, "You wanted me to frag you and I'm doing so now you want me to stop."

Optimus did just that he stopped his mini thrusting and held Sunstreaker down on him. Sunstreaker cried out in frustration now Optimus decided to pay attention to him and it was in all the wrong was. He's had his charge for two hours now and at this point he didn't care if Prowl saw Optimus affected him. Screw him screw the autobots screw his pride at this moment all he wanted was to be screwed; by Optimus.

"Don't stop please don't stop." he cried squirming in Optimus' hold trying to get even just a little fiction but Optimus wasn't budging much to Sunstreaker's disappointment. But really it was all his fault he begged Optimus to frag him and that's what he got and then he begged him to stop and that's what he got. Optimus gave him everything he asked for. Sunstreake was so happy when Optimus let go of his hips and started to give him mini thrust again they were exactly what he wanted but if Optimus did it long enough it would surely give his body the little push it need to enter the bliss of overload he craved so bad.

Sunstreaker bent over some and rested his hands on Optimus' knees. Sunstreaker was so close it, only a couple minutes more-

"Okay Optimus everything looks fine-" and prowl went on and Optimus stopped and Sunstreaker just let everything fly out the window. Actual tears slipped from his optics and of course that's what Prowl actually sees the pure shock of Sunstreaker crying made Prowl to stutter and stammer over his words before he was just at a complete loss of words all together.

He let go of Optimus knees and grabbed his own spike and rubbed and jerked himself in hopes to fine relief. Optimus removed his hands and Sunstreaker wanted to wail all he wanted was attention.

"Prowl if you don't mind Sunstreaker has become a little antsy." Prowl just nodded numbly watching the scene play out in front of him. He looked like he really just did understand what was happening, and Sunstreaker realized Prowl generally didn't know what was going on…..Sunstreaker made a big fuss over nothing.

Boy was he going to pay.

Prowl got up and walked out of the office, Sunstreaker swallowed roughly and fought the urge not to call Prowl back into the office when he heard Optimus release a menacing growl. Optimus stood up Sunstreaker still on his spike he leaned the younger mech over his desk.

"You impatient spark." Optimus growled thrusting in Sunstreaker rough and fast exactly what the mech wanted, "I tried to give you what you want but that wasn't enough," Optimus grunted thrusting in even rougher, "you wanted all my attention."

Sunstreaker cried out as Optimus fucked him into oblivion his body was racing to overload and he knew it was selfish but this time he hoped he actually got to overload.

"I'm going to frag you until you want be able to walk straight, your valve is going to remember the taste of me." Optimus growled thrusting grinding pull out cycle.

Sunstreaker's vision got fuzzy and black around the edges his spark beat speed up and his valve clenched down tightly. Overload rang through his systems his body jerked and he screamed to the heavens tears left his optics he didn't care how out of character he was at the moment. His overload was so powerful he fell unconscious on Optimus desk while he still plowed into his spasming valve.

* * *

Sunstreaker shot awake he looked around to see he was in his room on his birth. He was still dazed and confused from his slumber….it was a dream all of it was a dream. He rubbed his faceplates and tried to think he honestly didn't remember leaving his room. He fell backwards on his birth and cried out in frustration how could that possibly be a dream. He shook his helm and threw his sheets off his berth he stood to leave when a sharp pain laced his back and valve his knees buckled and he crashed to the floor.

He blinked confused right under him was a piece of paper.

 _ **Dear Sunstreaker,**_

 _ **I hope you had a nice slumber sadly I couldn't stay with you I had to actually do my meeting with Prowl that was rudely interrupted by a certain someone. All you wanted was attention and I'll be sure to give you all the attention you want. ;D**_

 _ **P.S. I'll be back later to punish you properly.**_

 _ **Sincerely yours,**_

 _ **Optimus**_

Sunstreaker couldn't help the chit eatting grin that made its way to his face, so it wasn't a dream. That meant Optimus was going to to legitimately kill him, and he couldn't fragging wait. All he wanted was attention and he got it.


End file.
